In addition to being employed for the game of golf, golf carts are often used in in golf cart communities for transportation to, for example, shopping, restaurants, doctors, or hospitals. Various attempts have been made to overcome the problem of shielding golf cart drivers and passengers from the glare of the sun to improve safety and comfort.
Some known devices modify vehicle sun visors, and even include certain modified sun visors for golf carts. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,072 to Sims for “Article Holder for Sun Visors”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,051 to Cody et al. for “Visor with Mirror and Storage Means”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,238 to Healey for “Roof for Golf Cart”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,856 to Newsome for “Sun Visor Organizer”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,020 to Ferguson for “Storage Device for Golf Carts”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,272 to Faddis for “Golf Cart Sun Visor and Storage Device”.
While those above described devices may work for their intended purposes, there is a need for improved sun visors for golf carts which have the benefit of some known devices, yet none of the shortcomings.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to improved sun visors adapted for use on golf carts or similar vehicles.